The Prince and baby Merlin?
by Millythe96
Summary: Arthur and Merlin both had their daily aguements by their childish behaviors, but when a witch turns Merlin into a infant, Arthur will have to grow up and raise Merlin till Gaius can find a potion to make Merlin older again. Or will it be too late and Merlin will have to grow up all over again?
1. Baby Oh Baby

The Prince and a Baby

Chapter One

Oh My!

**Notes: This takes place during series 1 or 2 when Arthur and Merlin where younger. Also this is a non-beta so if you see a mistake just tell me and I'll fix it! I hope you enjoy **

It was like any other day for Arthur and Merlin. Arthur Pendragon, the prince of Camelot the son of Uther Pendragon known as the spoiled prat. Merlin on the other hand was a meek boy from the other empire across the border of Camelot in it was a small poor village called Ealdor.

It was a nice cool breezy Indian summer dawn and Lancelot, Sir Leon, and Arthur took Merlin for a hunting trip. Only Merlin had to hold on the weapons and be quiet the whole time. Which Merlin hated hunting.

"Do we really have to go hunting today Arthur?" Merlin complained to his master. Arthur sneered at his manservant, "Yes we do. It is called fun." Merlin groaned, "No it's called killing animals!"

Arthur and his other knights laughed, "Don't be such a girl Merlin!" Merlin mocked beneath his breath, "Don't be such a prat, Arthur,"

"What was that?" Arthur said to Merlin after hearing Merlin quietly saying his name, "Oh, I said don't get hurt Arthur." Arthur flushed, "Don't worry always am." Merlin tried to hide his grin from Arthur stupidity.

"Arthur why are we by the boarder of Alined's kingdom?" Arthur chuckled, "Where's the fun without any danger?" Merlin shivered, "Oh man we're so dead. We're so dead! If I die can you tell my mother and Guias that I love them and Gwen to never change and oh my! We're so dead!" Merlin cried with fear. Arthur sometimes forgot that Merlin was a little younger than him so Merlin was more afraid of things than Arthur would never even imagine,

"Stop being a such a girl Merlin you make it home safe and sound in time to make me supper." Arthur said, Merlin sighed, "You better hope its not poisoned or rat meat." The other knight Sir Leon laughed, "Oh please do so Merlin!"

Arthur stopped, "You know I can make you two dead right at this spot if I wanted you to!" Merlin and Lancelot laughed, "Oh yah!" Merlin laughed, "You wouldn't hurt me!" Arthur lost his patience with Merlin, "Merlin," Leon gasped,

"Yah,"

"Run!"

Merlin saw Arthur ready for a hunt and it was him. Merlin's feet ran without a thought, "MERLIN!" for Merlin it was pretty normal to be chased by Arthur but in the end they end up getting along again. Merlin breathed, "He's the other side of the coin, other side of coin," Merlin cried repeating. Within five minutes Merlin got lost, "Oh thank God," Merlin cried, "I think I lost him,"

"No you didn't," Arthur said laying his back on the tree, Merlin gasped, "Merlin I'm not going to hurt you. Let's get back where the knights are we're holding a camp there till dawn and we'll be back at the castle by next after-noon." Merlin nod as he followed the prince back to the boarder of Camelot.

"Are you sure you know where we're going, Arthur?" Merlin asked about twenty minutes later. It was starting to get dark and neither Arthur nor Merlin had any fire supplies. Arthur nod, "Positive, I remember being here, I thought,"

"Oh my!"

"What is it now Merlin?" Merlin gasped, "It's…Nimueh" Arthur turned, "You!" he remembered her well enough. Her red lips, her long raven hair, the red dress.

She tried to kill Arthur when he looking for the flower to heal Merlin when he was dying of the illness not that alone she tried to kill Arthur even before that!,

"Why are you here!" the witch grinned, "Well you know Arthur. I see how you treat Merlin and I'm going to change that."

"What do you mean?" Arthur said coldly hoping and praying to God that she wasn't going to hurt Merlin, "If you are going to hurt him then hurt me!" Merlin gasped, "No!" the witch laughed, "Don't worry I'm not going to your manservant." The woman smiled evilly, "But you will serve him. If you don't, he will stay like one forever and never grow back and sooner or later die."

"What do you mean!"

"Miht Dagan beþecce me. Adeadaþ þisne gast min freondum ond min feondum!" Arthur eyes opened with fear, Merlin was shirking, "MERLIN!"

The woman smiled, "Have fun raising Merlin." Before Arthur could even get to her she'd disappeared, "Merlin? MERLIN!"

"WAAHH!"

Arthur started to dig through Merlin's clothing finding a baby, an infant. Arthur looked at the wailing baby, "Mer…Merlin?" the baby stopped crying and looked at Arthur, "You prat you're a baby!"

Merlin started to wail again. Arthur rolled his eyes, "Aw come on Merlin stop being such a baby!" by that comment Arthur started to cry even harder. Arthur groaned, "Well that wasn't the best comment to say. Don't worry I'll take you to Guias immediately," Merlin began to giggle. Arthur sighed, "Okay then,"

Within the next hour Arthur finally made it back to the camp, "Arthur!" cried Leon, "We thought we lost you! Wait where's Merlin? And why do you have an infant?" Leon looked at the baby sleeping safely in Arthur's arms, "Well this baby is Merlin and he was curse from that witch from the Old Religion."

The other knight Lancelet shook his head, "Why?"

Arthur shrugged his shoulders, "She said that I'll have to raise him." Leon chuckled, "So you have to raise Merlin? Good luck with that! He'll be the next heir of the Pendragon's! How are you going to tell your father?"

Lancelot nod, "Actually you have to tell him he's your son." Arthur shook his head, "No! We need to get Guias. We need to return to Camelot and get Guias now!"

"WAAHH!" Arthur rolled his eyes, "It took me about thirty minutes to make him fall asleep!" Leon shrugged, "With my son he usually cries because he's hungry or he used the loo." Arthur groaned, "Merlin please I'm going to get Guias for you!"

"Umm sire,"

"What now Leon, I'm trying to shut up Merlin!"

"WAAAHHH!" Leon gulped,

"Merlin's eyes look! They're gold!" Arthur looked at the infant bawling his eyes outs with golden eyes, "It can't be! He's not a sorcerer!" Lancelot sighed, "Arthur,"

"Don't tell me you knew!" Arthur cried trying to yell over Merlin's crying. Lancelot nodded with a slow sigh, "Let me explain everything to you. But first let me calm him down. Get him fed and changed and I will tell you,"

Arthur felt betrayed. He wanted to throw Merlin out of his arms but yet this infant. So innocent, also as a young teenager boy, Merlin was so innocent. Arthur felt a tear falling from his eye, "I won't hurt him,"

Lancelot gave him a small sigh, "I know you wouldn't. Merlin cares too much about you."

Before Arthur could say anything else the wailing baby known as Merlin went dark into the woods with Lancelot.

Arthur and Leon both sat by the fire in silence, "It's too quiet without Merlin." Leon chuckled trying to stop the awkward silence. Arthur growled, "How can I be so stupid! It's so accurate! All this time things need to be dead by magic! But this whole time it was Merlin!"

"Now, sire,"

"No Leon! How can I prove myself king? When all this time I've been saved by a manservant who was supposed to be mental!" Arthur threw a rock into the fire, "Why wouldn't he tell me!" Arthur cried. Leon never seen Arthur so upset before, "Maybe he was afraid,"

"Of what, Leon, of what!"

"Your father," Arthur began to feel guilty for Merlin. For the past years Merlin couldn't say anything because of the law or he would have been murdered, by Uther. Arthur started to hate his father,

"Sire," Lancelot whispered, "He's asleep," Arthur gave a small grin, "Thank you. Where is he?"

"He's the other side of the camp fire, Leon will you watch over him awhile I talk to Arthur?" Leon nod.

Arthur sighed, "So tell me Lancelot what happened? Did Merlin practice magic?"

Lancelot chuckled, "Sire, Merlin was born that way. Merlin was born with magic. His mother told me he could pick up things without touching them before he could've even speak," Lancelot sighed, "Merlin tells me he feels as he was a monster. He's afraid of himself. So he was sent to Guias to teach him how to control his magic, to feel special to feel wanted, accepted for who he was."

Arthur tried to not tear up but that tear went rolling down his cheek, "All of this time. Doing treason,"

"How could you! Without Merlin you would've been dead! And only god forbid! You own him your life to him! Without him Camelot would have fallen. He did not treason. Do you know Guias is a warlock and your father knows but yet he kills hundreds of innocent people but not Guias?"

Arthur growled, "I'm trying to not forgive him! He didn't tell me because he was afraid of me!"

Lancelot sneered, "He only didn't tell you because Uther would've found out. You're terrible at lying." Arthur rolled his eyes with a small grin, "I going to make it right. I'm going to take care of Merlin till he grows up. Even if it means forever but you are right. I do own him my life and so does my father."


	2. Gaius Meet Merlin

Chapter Two

Gaius meet baby Merlin

Gaius was an old man but every since Merlin came into his life. Gaius felt younger again. From almost being murdered by numerous witches or warlocks but Merlin always tend to save the day. Today the knights and Arthur are a day late. They should've been back yesterday.

Which Uther and Gaius started planning on getting the guards to go out for a search hunt if Arthur and the knights (and Merlin) if they don't come back by night.

"Gaius! The king wants your peasant at the throne room now!" Gaius nodded to the guard praying Merlin is here okay.

Arthur Pendragon was in the throne room holding an infant claiming it is his, "Father this is my son, Mer…" Arthur gulped forcing a smile, "Merlin," Uther gasped looking at Gaius who his mouth was dropped wide open, Uther growled, "How can you be so careless? Do you know that is very dangerous to our kingdom?"

Arthur raised his eyebrow, "an infant father? They don't do much you know?" Gaius chuckled, "Sire how about I take Arthur to my chamber's for some baby clothing. I think I might have some," Uther nod, "Yes, yes. Arthur you and I talk later." Arthur bowed, "Thank you sire,"

The two men didn't speak awhile going to Gaius's chambers. Arthur was glad every since Merlin turned into a baby he would try literally for hours and hours. For Lancelot and Arthur they had a sleepless night last night.

"Here you go sire. These used to be my son's." Gaius said softly,

"WAAHH!" Arthur groaned, "Umm thank you Gaius,"

"Where's Merlin?'

"He's…. umm…."

"That baby is Merlin, isn't?" Gaius knew Merlin since the day of his birth. Back at Ealdor Gaius would come and visit often since Hunith (Merlin's mother) was now a single mother. Arthur nod, "Yes it is. The witch who cursed him said that I'll have to raise him for him to able to grow and I'm worried," Gaius nod looking at the crying infant, "I fear as much you do, sire,"

"I know he's a sorcerer, Gaius." Gaius stomach flipped, "How do you know?"

Arthur sighed letting the baby bit into his figures, "He was crying and I couldn't calm him down and his eyes became gold. Don't worry I'm not going to tell my father. So if I tell my father he's my son and somehow Uther find out that Merlin… is one maybe he won't kill him because Merlin's my son," Gaius wanted to tell Arthur that he's an idiot, "Okay well I do have a medicine that I can let Merlin grow faster. But I need to have magic,"

Arthur nod, "Do whatever it takes," Gaius nod, "I will. Merlin is like a son to me and if anything ever happened to him," Arthur nod, "I won't let anything happen to him Gaius, I promise." Gaius nod trying to smile," And Gaius?"

"Yes sire,"

"I never knew you had a son?" Gaius smiled and started to frown; remembering himself about twenty years ago. Him, Alice, and their three year old son who was also a sorcerer, every time Gaius see's Merlin it was almost like a flashback. The raven hair, his magic, his joy about life,

"My son died a few months before you were born." Gaius said softly, "Merlin reminds me a lot of," Arthur started to have pity over for this old man and hatred of his father,

"What was his name?" Arthur asked quietly, Gaius tried to smile, "Luther," Gaius tried to fight the tears, "he was a good boy" Arthur put his hand on Gaius's shoulder, "I am so sorry for your loss if I ever knew,"

"Don't tell your father that I told you okay?"

"Okay…"

"But anyhow," Gaius started say putting on a new subject, "also remember Merlin stills have a mind of a seventeen year old, he can hear things and react to it but only by crying or giggling," Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin, "Why is he chewing on my finger! I have saliva running through my hand!"

Gaius chuckled, "Well also he still has a mind as a baby even if he is still is really seventeen. But I need a potion made. It'll take a while but it's worth it," Arthur sighed, "Thank you Gaius, do whatever you can to let us have the old Merlin back,"

"Sire, the king want you to eat supper with him now." Arthur tried to grin, "Here take Merlin, he really missed you," Gaius nod and looked at down at the infant Merlin,

"Father, you wanted me?" the older man grinned, "Yes, sit, sit," Arthur bowed, "Thank you, sir,"

"Now tell me about Merlin's mother." Uther ordered. Arthur gulped, "Umm she was a village woman and umm she died when Merlin was born," Uther frowned, "That is always too bad, I mean how did you two meet?" Arthur was shocked, 'he didn't even care if a woman died from birth! What the heck was wrong with this man! Arthur thought,'

Arthur struggle to find words, "Father… sir, I am here to eat not to gossip like a woman!" Uther rolled his eyes, "Come on tell me what was she like? Attractive? Nice?"

"Father!" cried Arthur; he was getting embarrassed from his father's behavior, "Well she was very beautiful, her name was umm," Arthur looked around for ideas, "Oh! I know! It was Cupa"

Uther raised his eyebrow, "Cupa? As in cup?" Arthur nod, "Yes do you want me to tell you about her or not?" Uther nod to let his son continue,

"Well as I was saying she had Merlin's eyes and black raven hair just like Merlin. We secretly got married and when I left she told me she was with a child and so every time I went hunting I would visit her," Arthur sighed, "So two days ago I was with her and she died, it tears me to know she… didn't even get to Merlin and Merlin will never know his mother!"

Arthur began to fake cry which Uther actually felt for it, "It'll be all right," Uther said patting his son's hand, "I find a nurse for Merlin and awhile your away searching for Morgana, Gaius will take care of him,"

Arthur frowned, "No!" Arthur loved to torture Merlin, but being nursed from a woman, when Merlin grew up he would kill Arthur, "I don't trust women now these days! You don't even know what they eat now these days!"

Uther chuckled, "But son, Merlin needs to eat," Arthur rolled his eyes, "Don't worry I've been feeding him with a bottle for two days now and we also have Gaius who can make baby food!"

Uther nod, "I guess you are right,"

"Thank you may I see my son now?" Arthur was surprised he was actually wanted to see Merlin. Since Lancelet_told Arthur about Merlin protecting him since the day Merlin lay eyes on Arthur, Arthur felt a respect for Merlin, _

"I suppose," the king exhaled, "by the way where is your manservant?"

"I umm he's deathly ill and umm he went back to Ealdor," Uther raised his eye brow, "Why not with Gaius. He can treat pretty much everything,"

Arthur began to stutter, he was a terrible liar and people even Merlin are even shocked that Uther falls for it every time, "Merlin got the warlock sneeze," Uther began to chuckle, "The what?"

"The Warlock Sneeze, it's when a sick sorcerer sneeze's on you and you will sneeze till all of your brain's gut all gone and it contentious and I bet we don't want to lose out best physician,"

"Wait there was sorcery here at my kingdom?" Arthur shook his head, "Oh no! It was a Cekric's kingdom where there are nothing but sorcery!" Uther growled, "You went to Cekric's kingdom!"

"Umm, yea they have nice stuff…." Arthur shrugged, "You are not going back there we must create war!"

"But please that's where Cupa is buried," Arthur started to get the hang of this fake crying, "and don't attack her brothers and mother and father live there, and worse thing is for them to get attacked from their own son-in-law's father!"

The king sighed, "Very well, enjoy your time with Merlin." Arthur bowed, when he left the Dining Hall Arthur was giggling till he made it to Gaius's chambers.


	3. Ice ice baby

Chapter Three

**Sorry this is a shorter chapter but the next one may be longer! **

When Arthur told the story to Gaius about him lying to his father Gaius was cracking up and in the background they could hear Merlin's baby giggle's, "Oh come on you so much worse Merlin," the baby stopped laughing and sneered at Arthur, "Gaius! Did you see that! He sneered at me?"

Merlin started to babble, "Ba ba ba! Arthur picked up Merlin, "What Merlin?" the little infant started to babble as if he was trying to talk, "BA! BA! BA!" Merlin's eye's started to turn gold again, "WAAAHHH!"

"GAIUS!" Gaius shrugged his shoulders, "Give him something to suck on," Arthur groaned and let Merlin suck his figure. Arthur was getting really disgusted with the slobber on his hands, "Gaius I order you to make something for Merlin to suck on or it'll be you tomorrow!" Gaius chuckled, "Aw but sire he look so content with your finger." Arthur gave Gaius a dirty look,

"Sorry, my Lord," Gaius said still chuckling, "Gwen placed a crib in your chambers and your father mailed me that you want to get bottles for Merlin." Arthur nodded, "Yes I need to go on a quest and I'm going to take Merlin with me."

"But sire! Merlin is a baby not a manservant! Lots of infants die from being on a hoarse!" Arthur rolled his eyes, "But Gaius I have to go and find Morgana! My father is counting me on this when I need to raise Merlin so we will life! I can't do both at the same time!" Gaius nod, "I know Arthur, when it comes to a responsibility you have to take it,"

Arthur groaned, "But I do! It's Camelot all of my life I had to take care of Camelot! That is my responsibility!" Gaius raised his eyebrow, "Maybe the witch wanted you how do learn in a child's point of view in life. My son, before he died, my view in life changed. When Merlin came here a few years ago my point of view changed." Arthur looked down at the infant, "I know Merlin needs me but I need to search for Morgana,"

Gaius bowed softly, "its Merlin's life too you know," Before Arthur could say anything else Gaius left.

(Many hours later…..)

"WAAAHHH!"

"Come on Merlin! Go to sleep!" it's the middle of the night and it's been hours since Arthur got any sleep. Merlin has been crying nearly for five hours and every time Arthur gave him away Merlin would cry ever harder,

"Come on Merlin, am I really that bad?"

"Arthur!" a cry came from his door, "Yes father?"

"Make that baby-shut-up!" Arthur rolled his eyes, "You should try!"

Uther stomp in and grabbed the baby from Arthur. Uther nearly almost tossed the baby on Arthur's bed, and cover his eyes, "Pick-a-boo!" Uther cooed at Merlin, "It's peek-a-boo," Arthur said trying not to laugh, Uther groaned, "I knew that,"

Arthur nod sarcastically, "Peek-a-boo!" Merlin stopped crying and started staring at the king and started to giggle. Arthur was wondering if Merlin was really enjoying himself watching the king make a fool out of himself.

"See,"

"BA-BA-BA! MORNA-MORNA!" cried the infant. Uther raised his eyebrow, "How did he? He's only a newborn!" Arthur shrugged, "I don't know. His mother told me that in her family they'd learn how to talk within the first week of their life,"

Uther went to Merlin, "He better not be a sorcerer." Arthur sighed with anger, "You hate magic more than love for your own grand-son?" Uther sighed, "Only for the sake of Camelot,"

"Or only for the sake of King Uther," Arthur added, "Come on Merlin, we're going to stay somewhere else." Arthur cooed to Merlin as the little infant nod and went to sleep in his arms, "Good bye father."

Gaius woke up finding Arthur sleeping on the floor in Merlin's room and Merlin was sleeping on the bed. Gaius smiled at the young man. Arthur was starting to care for the infant, not yet alone Merlin. Gaius came quietly to Arthur, "Sire," Arthur woke up with a small gasp, "Come on sire I get you something to eat." Gaius whispered to not wake up Merlin.

When Arthur made it to the table Gaius handed Arthur some soup, "Here you go, sire." Arthur looked down and gulped, "It's not rat is it?" Gaius chuckled, "No! Why would you think that?" Arthur smiled in relieve, "You should teach Merlin how to cook because this is delicious."

"Why thank you sire!"

"Please call me Arthur or Artie for crying out loud!"

"What's the matter son?" Arthur looked at Gaius which started to worry him, "It's Uther he heard Merlin talk saying ba-ba-ba Morna-morna-moran and now he thinks Merlin is a warlock I mean he is but his hate for magic is more than his own love for his family."

Gaius smiled a bit, "So what are you going to do know?" Arthur shook his head, "I don't know. Maybe run away go to Ealdor so Merlin can be with his mother and when he grows up I'll come back and then Merlin will become the next heir I suppose."

Gaius almost spitted out his food, "Now Arthur, you got to remember that when I finish brewing my potion he will grow faster but…"

"But what, Gaius?" Gaius frowned, "Well you see is the potion will be done when it's full moon and then wait for a week. Then every month Merlin will grow a couple more months older," Arthur snorted, "How will that help?"

Gaius sighed, "If Merlin doesn't become his real age he will start to forget and when he gets older he'll become mental. When I mean mental, handicapped even paralyzed." Arthur stopped eating and started to look at his soup, "Maybe the witch just want Merlin to turn as an infant so I can fail and let a poor innocent child die. How can someone do that?" Gaius shrugged, "I don't know but there must be a reason for it."

**Merlin's Baby Language:**

**Ba - Not telling yet ;) **

**Morna-**


	4. Singing, Story Time and Teething! Oh my!

Chapter Four

Baby Lullabies and Baby Stories

**Baby Words to Know: (they are underlined) **

**Copgef- Clophead**

**Ba- Bad**

**Morna- Morgana **

**Pat-Prat-Arthur **

**Ya- say**

**Ne- Me**

A month has pasted since Merlin got cursed and changed into a baby. For the couple months Gaius has been busy on brewing the potion. Gaius had also invented a thing called a pacifier were babies can suck on and not cry. It has saved Arthur life.

Every time Arthur goes to sword practice Arthur would crawl into a tiny corner and fall asleep, by Merlin's non-stop crying of course as the knight laughed at Arthur.

It was morning and Gaius had to go to a village for a few days so Arthur had to take him to practice with him. Only Lancelot and Leon knew that the baby was truly Merlin, "Hey look its Merlin!" said one of the knights, "So Arthur how was sleep last night," asked Leon; Arthur shrugged, "He only woke up twice last night so probably the best all month I've ever slept."

Leon chuckled, "My son was the same way till my wife told him lullabies," Arthur groaned, "Why would _I_ sing to _Merlin_. He never sang to me before Leon." The other knights laughed. They had no idea what Leon and Lancelot were even talking about.

"Well he is a _baby, _sire." Lancelot said sarcastically, "You should try to sing," Arthur rolled his eyes awhile Gwaine laughed at Arthur as Arthur picked up the younger Merlin as he was rubbing his eyes, "well Merlin needs night time,"

Merlin prop his little head, "Ne no! No!" Merlin whined. Arthur and the knights were very impressed this baby could say more words than an average baby could, "No!" the baby whined. Arthur shook his head, "Well I'm tired! You've been crying all night last night!"

As the two men went to Gaius's chamber's Merlin started to whine again, "Ba, ba, Morna!" Lancelot stood up and slowly went to Arthur, "Come on let's take him to Gaius's chambers,"

"Pat! Ba Morna!" whined Merlin. Arthur gasped, "Wait! Lancelot, Merlin is saying Bad Morgana!" Lancelot frowned, "I think he did,"

"But she's missing! For like a year now," Merlin rolled his eyes, "Pat"!

"Pat?"

Merlin giggled, "Copgef," Lancelot started to laugh, "Same old Merlin."

"Arthur!" it was Gaius. He was standing by the front door holding herbs, "What are you're doing here? Should you be at practice?" Arthur nod, "Yes, but Merlin was trying to tell us something and we think we know what he is saying!"

"Well what is it?"

"Something about Morgana being bad," Gaius became pale, "Yes," Arthur jumbled, "You don't seem to surprised," Gaius nod sighing, "Yes, I am not surprised. Remember a year ago when the entire kingdom went ill?"

Arthur remembered. When he and Merlin came back to Camelot after being attacked at the woods everyone became ill. Even he and Merlin became ill but Morgana didn't. Arthur nodded and whispered, "Yes, I do." Gaius nodded and turned to Merlin,

"Merlin?" Merlin turned his small head and let his big innocent eyes sparkle, "Merlin, are you having bad dreams?" the baby nod, "Pat, ya no!"

Arthur gave Gaius a guilty look, "Sorry but Merlin cries every single night that I just can't even listen to the crying anymore!" Arthur cried. "WAAHH!" Arthur groaned, "Sorry Merlin but what do you want?" Merlin stopped crying, "Pat!"

"What pat?" Arthur asked. He thought for a minute… Merlin was calling him prat, "Hey! I am not a prat!"

"Copgef!" Gaius smiled at Merlin as he patted Merlin's soft head and turned to Arthur, "Okay I am giving you Merlin's potion. By tomorrow he'll at least be two or three."

"Goodness! How am I going to tell my father that Merlin who can already talks grows faster than and not tell him that Merlin is not a sorcerer! He's going to freak, Gaius!" Gaius shrugged his shoulder, "Well I suppose I can tell the king that Merlin has some sort of growing genetic disability that makes him grow twice as fast."

Arthur nodded, "Yes, I guess you tell him that." Arthur sighed heavily as he picked up the small infant, "Maybe Merlin might finally not cry at night!" Gaius chuckled, "Let's see about that sire,"

"Pat! Pat"! Merlin cried for the fifth hundredth time as he lay down on his crib kicking his little chubby legs. Arthur was getting frustrated already. Arthur in a few more weeks will be searching for Morgana who is somehow evil and wants to kill him, Uther and Merlin. Arthur groaned and went to the baby.

"What do you want Merlin?" the baby giggled as Arthur picked him up, "Swoas!" Arthur sighed softly, "You want me to read you a story huh?" Merlin let his chubby hands clap as he giggled. Arthur assumed it was a yes.

Arthur went into his bag where Gaius makes for newly parents or guardians, "Umm how about… The Happy Cat?" Merlin nodded. Arthur sat down next to the crib, "Once upon a time there was a bloody cat. He had no friends." Arthur looked down seeing Merlin was starting to fall asleep, Arthur smirked, "Then one day he went out for a walk. Then a bloody dog ate him. The bloody cat died. The end."

Arthur carefully put the age potion into Merlin's milk. Arthur gave Merlin the bottle.

"WAAAHHH! Arfer?" it was dawn and Merlin was screaming his eyes out, "ARFER!" Arthur opened his eyes seeing he was out of his crib, "Merlin! What happen?" Merlin looked like a two year old. He was still chubby and his nose was red as a rose. Merlin started to chew on Arthur's figure, "Oi, Merlin stop!"

"Owy Arfer!" Arthur picked up the child, "Come on let see Gaius."

"GAIUS!" Arthur came in the chambers stomping in. Arthur was down with Merlin. Arthur hasn't slept in months now, "Arthur what's the matter?"

"Merlin he's still crying!" Arthur whined, Gaius chuckled then he slowly gave Arthur an evil look, "His teeth are growing."

"So?"

"Well its quiet painful really to a child. Trust me you were far worse than any baby I've seen when it came to teeth growing!" Arthur groaned. What else could possibly go wrong?

**Merlin's new baby words: **

**Swoas-Stories**

**Arfer-Arthur**


	5. Daddies and Sons

Daddy and Son

"Sister here is you medicine," a young beautiful woman said to her ill half-sister. The other blonde witch gave her sister a weak smile, "Morgana you are so generous to me. I don't know what would happen if it wasn't for you,"

Morgana gave her sister a nasty laugh, "If it wasn't for Merlin you wouldn't be like this." Morgana sighed, "And don't worry sister, I'll make sure I put my revenge on them and make sure they have a long and painful death."

The other witch smiled, "I tell you one thing, we need an ally," Morguse sighed, "Morgana we need a way to kill Merlin and that will help us to get to Arthur." Morgana smiled at her sister as she went to her glassed ball whispering, "Ostende mihi inimicus meus inferni!"

The glass ball showed Arthur laughing with glee. Morgana never seen him so content before, before she could say a word Arthur bend down reaching his arms out as if it was for a hug, "Come on, son!" Arthur cried out as a small chubby raven haired toddler struggles to walk finding its way to Arthur. Arthur kissed the baby on the head and the ball turned into its normal self. Morgana sneered,

"I think Arthur has a new heir, sister."

**BABBABABABABABBABABABBABABBA BABABBABABBA**

**T**he autumn air was cool and fresh and Merlin was outside where Arthur usually practices with his knights playing with the leaves, "Sometimes I really wonder if Merlin knows what he is doing? I mean one day he'll act like his normal self and the next he's a baby again!" Arthur asked to Leon. Leon smiled chuckling looking at Merlin's gigantic ears, "You know if I had the time to be a kid again I would. Besides you got to admit he is kind of cute as a baby."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Come on, son!" Arthur yelled out to the toddler as he bends down reaching for Merlin to come to him. Leon raised his eyebrow, "Since when he is, son?" Arthur shrugged his shoulders, "Well he is my ward till Gaius finds a way to make him his normal self." Leon nodded, "The scary thing is Arthur you are old enough to be his father," Arthur eyes widen with fear by the 'father' comment that Leon made as Merlin started to cry, "ARFER!" Merlin yelled sobbing with tears, Arthur went to the little boy, "Merlin what is it?"

The small boy's tears went through his face, "NO!" the little boy pushed Arthur with his magic as his small eyes turned gold and ran to Gaius's chambers. Arthur flew landing on the grass as the knights gasped, "OW!" Arthur yelled in frustration, "Come back here you little son of a sword!"

Arthur ran after the little boy as the knights who didn't know about Merlin's 'gift' all stood there not surly knowing what to do or say as Lancelot, Leon, and Gwaine all laughed cracking up making themselves look like fools,

"So for the man who called him son?" Gwaine yelled out laughing rolling on the grass.

As the knights where all left at the practice arena leaving them confused or laughing their heads off Arthur dashed to Gaius's door listening to Merlin speak,

"Now Merlin your only three it's okay to have accidents,"

"Guy'as me old!" the little boy whined, "Aufer ma'y fun of me!" Arthur felt bad for Merlin. Here he is about twenty years old and now his three year old mind was now controlling over him,

"Nonsense, Merlin!" Gaius said softly to the boy, "He cares for you; he just doesn't have the patience with an infant or toddler."

"Me pee pant!" Merlin started to cry again. Arthur started to hear Gaius calm him down with signing a lullaby,

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word,

Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird.

And if that mockingbird won't sing,

Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring.

And if that diamond ring turns to brass,

Daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass.

And if that looking glass gets broke,

Daddy's gonna buy you a billy goat.

And if that billy goat won't pull,

Daddy's gonna buy you a cart and bull.

And if that cart and bull turn over,

Daddy's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.

And if that dog named Rover won't bark.

Daddy's gonna buy you a horse and cart.

And if that horse and cart fall down,

You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town"

Arthur smiled he could hear Merlin snoring. How could Gaius be so good with children when he had none?

Arthur went to his room and let himself sleep well tonight and maybe tomorrow he could sing the song to Merlin.

**Sorry it was sort and sorry it dosen't have that much humor in this chapter but I think it was sweet! I hoped you enjoyed! Reviewing does encourage me to write more! Thanks! **


	6. Being Colorful with Gwen

Chapters Six

Being Colorful with Gwen

Baby Language to Know:

Cut-Cute

Copgef- Clophead

Ba- Bad

Morna- Morgana

Pat-Prat-Arthur

Ya- say

Ne- Me

Afer-Arthur

Sowy-Sorry

Yeth-Yes

Saf-Scarf

It's nearly been two full months since Merlin was changed into a infant to a two year old. For Arthur everyday went to crazy from hectic to chaos. But Arthur did seem to get the hang of raising baby Merlin and do his prince's duties all at the same time.

Today was the first day of autumn and flu season just started which meant Gaius was busier.

It was a cool dark evening and Merlin was sitting on Arthur's bed watching the prince do his paperwork.

The toddler started to play with his toy horse and and toy knights,

"Afer, housy!" Arthur looked at the young Merlin,"

Yes, Merlin that is a hoursey. You know what color it is?"

"White!"

"Good job, Merlin!" Arthur smiled and went to the young boy,

"Merlin we will have to go to see my father for a feast," Merlin threw his hoarse at Arthur's forehead, "No! He mean!"

"Ouch, that did hurt! That's a bad Merlin!" Arthur that day had forgotten to let Merlin to take his afternoon nap. Without his nap he was not a happy camper! Merlin started to sob, "No! He no me magic!" Arthur smiled at the young boy caressing his cheek, "Come on, I promise you after the feast I will give you candy," "

"Yah!" Arthur grinned from his manservant's youth, "Okay let me get Gwen so you can get ready and I see you there," Arthur picked up the young child, "Come on let's go find Gwen,"

Merlin clapped with glee, "Gwen nice!" Arthur nodded, "Yes she is," Arthur carried Merlin to his fathers room where he would find Gwen. Merlin was still talking in among himself in baby language.

Arthur smiled at Merlin, "Wha?"

"Oh nothing, you just to cute," Arthur said blushing at Merlin,

"Me no cut Afer!" the innocent toddler snapped at the prince, Arthur laughed,

"Pat!"

"That's not nice, Merlin." a young woman's voice said softly, "Gwen!" Merlin cried in joy fleeing from Arthur running to Gwen. "

"How is he Arthur?" Gwen asked as she picked up Merlin,

"He didn't have his nap today so he's very, very grumpy today,"

Merlin started to protest, "Cophef!"

"Merlin!" Gwen scolded,

Merlin bowed his head, "me sowy,"

Gwen smiled, "Good boy! You go into the wash room so I can clean you up, okay?" Merlin nodded and went straight to the wash room as the guards opened the door since Merlin's hand where to small and his shortness made him to not be able to open the door.

"Arthur I'm starting to get worried about him!" Gwen cried in a whisper, "He's not his normal self,"

Arthur nodded, "I know, I'm getting worried too! He's acting more like a child than he ever was. Gaius said that by his eighteenth birthday he won't have the memory of his adulthood. He would have to become my ward and my next heir if the medicine that Gaius is giving us isn't working," "

"I'm so worried for him," cried Gwen, "

"I really am going to miss the old Merlin," Arthur gave Gwen a small laugh,

"Well at least I don't have to deal with his annoyance,"

"But you will have to raise Merlin," Gwen pointed out,

Arthur gulped, "Then I'll have to hire a nurse," Gwen rolled her eyes, "I better get to Merlin,"

"Thank you Ginevra,"

* * *

Come on Merlin, it's very cold you must wear this sweater!"

Merlin shook his head eagerly, "Nah huh!" The boy was running around the castle naked. Sure people didn't mind, they believed it was the prince's son, a baby but this was Merlin, the manservant.

Gwen ever wondered if he was this stubborn when he was this age with his mother, "Look Merlin, it's red and your favorite color!"

"Saf!"

"Saf?" Gwen questioned at the young boy. She kneeled down next to him,

"Oh my goodness! You want your scarf you used to wear!"

The boy nodded with glee,

"Yeth, Gwen!" Gwen smiled at the boy,

"Why didn't you say so? I could've gotten you that earlier!" Gwen got up and went back into the wash room finding a blue cloth towel that looked like one of Merlin's neck scarfs he used to wear when he was at his normal self.

* * *

"Arthur where is your son?" Arthur looked at his father. He didn't know, he started to worry,

"I'm sure he's still getting ready. He is very grumpy today. He hasn't had his nap today,"

"You should hire a nurse," the king suggested, as Arthur rolled his eyes and started to fake cry once and again,

"Father he is the only thing left of my love... I cannot lose him by some nurse!"

Gaius came to the young prince and king; he started to chuckle, Uther looked at the old man,

"Gaius?"

"Yes, my Lord,"

"Why are you laughing?"

"Oh sorry sire I was thinking about what my Merlin would've done by know if he was here,"

"Yes," Uther curled his upper lip,

"I assume he is still ill,"

"Yes sire, Merlin's mother send me a letter telling me he is recovering but he is still weak. He won't able to walk anymore," Uther ignored Gaius, "thanks for not listening," Arthur whispered giving Gaius a small grin.

"So what sends you here Gaius?" Arthur asked,

"Well... umm... sire you know your son has many gifts. But um... he decided to be colorful with Gwen," "

"Oh no!" Arthur dashed to the wash room where he left Gwen with Merlin. Arthur made it the room finding the room to be very very colorful. The room was blue, red, also purple. Arthur's mouth dropped,

"Gwen?" "

"I'm not coming out," a voice said behind the dresser, Arthur smirked,

"Gwen, please."

"Don't laugh," "

"Okay I won't laugh," "Promise me," Gwen said harshly, Arthur smirked, "I promise," Gwen came out out from behind the dresser. Arthur tried not to laugh at the young woman.

Her whole body was blue and her hair was a bright purple. "You said your wouldn't laugh!" Gwen cried, Arthur stopped laughing, "I'm not laughing I'm just crying," "

"He's a sorcerer!" the girl cried, Arthur hushed the girl harshly, "Not that loud! He can't control it," The kind woman gasped, "By the way, where is Merlin?"

"Afer!" a cry came. Arthur and Gwen had no idea where he was.

He had to be in this room, "Afer up!" Arthur looked up gasping in horror. Little colorful two year old Merlin was on the ceiling on the lamp. "

"Merlin!"Arthur cried, "What are you doing up there!?" Merlin's eyes started to turn gold again, "Merlin! No!" It looked like he was eating something. "

"Merlin, can you get down for me?" Arthur asked to the boy,

"No,"

Arthur how are we going to get him down?" Arthur thought, how do we get him down? Oh! I got an idea!'

Arthur looked at the maid,

"Don't laugh or say a words about this to anyone about this!" Gwen nodded, Arthur went closer where Merlin was and started to clear his throat,

Hush, little baby, don't say a word,

_Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

_Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

_And if that diamond ring turns to brass,_

_Daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass._

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_

_Daddy's gonna buy you a billy goat._

_And if that billy goat won't pull,"_

Arthur looked up seeing Merlin slowly falling to sleep,

_"Daddy's gonna buy you a cart and bull._

_And if that cart and bull turn over,_

_Daddy's gonna buy you a dog named Rover._

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark._

_Daddy's gonna buy you a horse and cart._

_And if that horse and cart fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town"_

Merlin eyes closed and fell off of the lamp, "Arthur!" the girl cried, Arthur bend down to catch the sleeping toddler. "He's asleep," Gwen smiled with a sign, "Thank goodness,"

Arthur smiled caressing Merlin's soft cheek, "You do care for him don't you,"

Arthur sighed,

"I always did. He watched over me and now it's my turn,"

Gwen smiled, "Your going to be a great king,"

Arthur smiled, "Thank you, but should you go home and wash off?" Gwen blushed, well only if she could blush, "Yes, sire,"

* * *

After Arthur carefully gave a sleeping Merlin a bath they both went back to the feast,

"He looks very peaceful," Uther said to Arthur looking at the sleeping child cuddled up next to Arthur's chest, Arthur chuckled at that comment smiling down at the innocent child as Merlin sucks his thumb.


	7. Bye-Bye

Chapter Seven

Saying Goodbyes

After that colorful playdate that Merlin had with Guin, and after the feast, Arthur took Merlin to Gaius's chambers so he could have supper there, since Merlin slept half the time at the feast.

The crystal blue sky slowly turned into a dark cloudy night as the lighting would flash every now and then. Arthur was hoping Merlin was not afraid of weather storms. Which thankfully he wasn't.

Arthur was in his chambers getting some courts business done so that he could have time to potty train Merlin. Since a month ago when Merlin had his little accident Gaius thought it'll be a good idea if Merlin was potty trained.

Arthur thought it was a good idea becuase it would suck )if he ever does grow back to his normalself) to not know how to use the bathroom.

The doors of the room flew open. Uther stomped in with anger in his eyes. Arthur stood in fear of Uther,

"Yes, father?" Arthur gulped as he stuttered, Uther rolled his eyes in annoyance of his son's cowardliness.

"Arthur, I want you to go and look for Morgana," the king ordered, "it's been to long Arthur. I allowed you to be with your son for three months now, I think you can go and search,"

"Father, I cannot. Send other knights but I must be with Merlin," Arthur argued calmly, not trying to disrespect his father,

"And why?" Uther was getting upset, Morgana needed to be found and his son is refusing to be with his son, Arthur didn't dare to answer. Uther lost his patients. "Arthur I command you! If you don't I will send you to the cellar and your son with you!"

"Father!" cried Arthur, Uther stood up thinking he could scare his son, "Go now..."

"Morgana is evil and I can't just tell Uther that!" Arthur complained to Gaius, he started to find it helpful to have someone to complain to rather than the older Merlin.

"We don't have to tell him," Gaius said quietly not wanting to wake up Merlin, "But we can stop her from killing a person,"

"Do you think she might want to kill Merlin?"

Gaius shrugged, "I don't know. But just don't show to much of emotion of Merlin,"

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked sneering at the old man. "Well...um..." Gaius gulped, "it feels as if you are getting a little to attached to him..." Arthur gasped in shock, "I am not!" Arthur started to whine. Before Gaius could protest a small little voice came from the upstairs,

"Dada!" Arthur bit his lip; blushing, as Gaius pointed to the door.

"Dada!" Arthur went upstairs where there was a small little boy yelling for his father, "Merlin?"

"Dada!" The small boy ran downstairs and tackled the blonde prince, "Told you," Gaius said as he faked coughed so Merlin wouldn't hear. "Dada! You... me go bye bye?" Arthur gulped, he couldn't tell a three year old that he wasn't his son.

Arthur smile a bit, he actually liked being called that, "Merlin, I have to go for awhile. I be back soon,"

"No Morna! Ba Morna!" Merlin cried. Arthur and Gaius exchange looks, "No, I'm just going on a hunt..." Arthur lied.

"No go! Pwese stay!" Merlin wailed. Arthur sometimes wondered if Merlin had nightmares like Morgana did when she was younger, "I'll only be gone for awhile, okay?"

"Pwomis!" Merlin whimpered as he cuddled by Arthur's neck. Arthur could feel the hot breathe go through his neck and cold tears streaming through his shirt,

"I promise," Gaius gave Arthur a smirk, "Your right sire. You don't so any affections toward, Merlin."

The prince gave the old man a snotty look. "I better go before father finds me in here," Arthur added, "Me too dada?" Merlin asked innocently. Arthur bit his lip trying not to giggle on how cute this boy was.

That morning came and Arthur woke up with Merlin in his arms. Arthur's arm was numb from Merlin's body laying on it. The prince carefully got off of the bed to not wake up the boy.

Merlin's face had a curvier shape and his clothing looked shorter and tighter. Gaius perhaps gave him a growth potion when they were asleep. He looked like a five or six year old.

His cheek bones curved and his rosy cheeks flood through his olive pale skin. Arthur kissed the boy on the forehead for a goodbye.

He wasn't going to see him for awhile. Arthur smiled at the young boy. Merlin was so small and weak, Arthur made sure nothing will happen to him. He was like a son to him. He couldn't lose him.

When Arthur went outside Gaius was waiting outside for the prince. He looked so happy that he looked like he was drunk, he was jumping up and down, waving his arms trying to get Arthur's attention, "Sire!"

"Gaius! Don't tell me you were in the tavern,"

"No," Gaius groaned and stomped his foot like a little child,

"But anyways, I found how to get Merlin's full memory back! He will still be his five year old self but he will have mind of a eighteen year old!" Arthur bit his tongue, he didn't want Merlin to go. Merlin was too cute as a baby.

Arthur nodded, "That's great," Arthur lied, "I hope when I'm back Merlin will be back to normal," Gaius lip curled, "Sire, I know you want Merlin to stay young forever so he can be the small boy. But when he gets older he will need you," Arthur smiled a bit, "I was hoping I could've adopted him..." Gaius smiled, "You still can," Arthur was very confused...


	8. Run and Catch Me of You Can!

**Sorry for taking so long with the upgrades!**

**Please Vote! Do you want Merlin to grow up and be the Court Sorcerer? Or stay as a baby and be the next heir if Camelot? Vote!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter Eight**

**Run **

Arthur knew that winter was here. Only by the livid ice snow pounding on skin skin making him freeze and turn into a bright blue color.

"Sire we should stop. The knights are freezing," Lancelot suggested as Gawine saying, yes, agreeing his friend. Arthur looked at the map again as started to wipe out the snow from the map, wishing he was at Camelot with Merlin, protecting him from harm.

Arthur saw another kingdom on the map that happened to be allies with Uther. Arthur took another deep breath fighting of the harsh air,

"There is an ally close ahead. If we walk we make by nightfall." L"But sire!" Gwaine whined, "I need to go to the bathroom!"

"No buts and that can wait later!" shouted Arthur, "We're walking!"

Lancelot and Leon both gave each other annoyed looks, "Arthur what's the matter?" Leon asked quietly as Lancelot followed them.

Arthur rolled his eyes wondering why these knights would just not leave him alone.

"Come on, princess," Gwaine joked, "What's the matter do you miss your little Merlin," Arthur glanced at Lancelot and Leon who were the only ones who truly knew about "the other Merlin" being turned into a baby.

Arthur groaned in annoyance, "No... and will someone tell Gwaine to shut up?" Gwaine shrugged, "What?" he said innocently, "Arthur won't let me go pee in the first place!"

"Merlin! Stop running around this instance!" Guin scold at the young toddler. It was a long night for Gaius and Guin.

Merlin has been crying all night for Arthur and yelling something about Morgana being bad and now he's been running around the castle using magic, to break doors, searching for Arthur. Guin thought it was sweet that Merlin thought Arthur as a father figure but what about Gaius? Gaius loved Merlin like a son and Guin loved Merlin like a little brother.

Merlin use his magic again to open Arthur's room, "Afer? Dada?" cried the little boy. Guin sighed as she struggled to pick up the small boy, "What would Arthur say if he knew you were behaving like this awhile he was gone?"

Merlin bowed his head, "me swory, me go help Afer. He n' dandar! Morna baad!" Guin kneeled to the ground to look at Merlin's face,

"Now tell me Merlin. How are we going to stop Morgana from killing Arthur?" Merlin smiled as his four new teeth showed that they were coming in,

"You!"

"Me?" questioned Guin; sometimes she wonders if Merlin could really remember his past. Merlin smiled,

"Destenie,"

"Density?" Merlin nodded.

But before Guin stood up to hold Merlin's hand to walk him back to Gaius's chambers a gust of wind that looked like a tornado came through the room. "Hello, Guin" a woman's voice said with fury.

She was wearing a black lacy destroyed dress as the hood covered her face," "Who are you?" Guin asked hiding the young child behind her back, "What do you want?"

"I want the child!" the voice sounded like Morgana,

Guin gasped, "You won't have him!"

"Oh this is too good," Morgana mocked, "Oh!" She laughed,

"What?" Guin asked,

"Your the mother aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am," Guin lied knowing it was for the safety of Merlin. Morgana sneered, "Well... well, I should've guessed. I should kill you so you won't take my throne,"

"Your throne?" questioned Guin, "What are you talking about?" Morgana eyes led to the small boy; smirking at him, "Come little boy, I know where your father is, let me bring you to him," Merlin peeked his head from behind Guin's legs. Morgana looked disgusted, Guin really wished she could read Morgana's mind right now.

Morgana looked disgusted because she saw gold eyes flash in the boys eyes, "I see, Arthur's and your son has magic,"

Guin gasped, "Merlin! No!"

Morgana laughed, "You even named him after that manservant boy. How precious is the servant boy his god-father?" she mocked as she picked up Merlin and stabbed Guin on the side with her dagger,

"See you in the after life, Queen Guinevere,"

The pain was unbearable, "Merlin! No!" Guin cried as Merlin cries went into dust. With Guin holding her side she crawled to the hallway started yelling for help.

"Guinevere!" Thankfully that was Gaius, he ran as fast he could to the young woman,

"What happened?" Guin held her hand to her side gasping through her teeth,

"Merlin... kidnapped by Morgana," Gaius froze with fear. Here was a girl who was stabbed and now Merlin is gone and he was just an old man,

"There something else," the girl cried, "I told Morgana that I'm his mother!" Gaius almost growled, "Why did you say that! Do you want to get killed?"

Guin sobbed, "If she knew it was Merlin, Merlin she would've killed him!" Gaius knew she was right. Merlin was Morgana's target not because of Merlin's magic but because Morgana knew Arthur strangely founded with the boy.

Gaius helped Guin up as blood started to appear from her dress. Gaius narrowed his eyebrows, "I must heal you!" cried Gaius trying to hold up the girl with all of his strength.

The girl shook her head with agony and pain, "It'll be to late once we get to your chambers," Guin explained to the old man,

"You must go and find Arthur!"

Gaius sighed, "I cannot, I'm an old man. I have to stay with the king! He have our heads if he found out that I ran away."

Gaius stopped to think if what he could do. He laid the girl down and put his hand on the bloodily stomach and started to mumble an ancient prayer,

"leigheas laistigh den chomhlacht," his eyes turned into a dark gold. Gwen gasped, "You're a sorcerer, too?" Guin gasped in awe as the old man helped the girl up,

"I'm only a sorcerer when I have to be," he replied coolly, "But we must find, Arthur before Morgana harms Merlin!"

**Happy Belated Birthday Colin Morgan! :) **

**Vote! Do you want Merlin to grow up and be the Court Sorcerer? Or stay as a baby and be the next heir if Camelot? Vote! :)**

**Baby Vocabulary:**

**Destenie- Destiny**

**Afer- Arthur**

**Pat- Prat**

** Ba- Bad**

**Morna- Morgana **


	9. Sweet Dreams Papa

**( \_/ )**

**(='.'=) - it's a bunny!**

**(")_(")**

**Chapter Nine **

**notes: sorry it took me so long! But so I made it longer and I really like this chapter. It might have a hint if Merlin's going to be the next heir or not :) **

Arthur finally made it to the castle were they were hoping to settle before dust. His body was so numb and frozen, he could hear his own skin crack from the ice that was attached to his skin. As for the knights they were happy the made it in one piece. (Gwaine was just happy to go to the loo)

After dinner servants showed him the guest chambers and allowed him to rest. As taking his shoes off a raven haired boy servant came up to Arthur he only looked like around the age eight. He hadn't said a word to Arthur since he came to the chamber.

His skin looked so dark and tan from being outside in the hot sun everyday but his skin was so clean. Arthur smiled at the boy.

"What's your name, sir?" Arthur asked softly. The little boy bit his thumb, "Henry."

Arthur smiled, secretly he always wanted a son named Henry. But his father Uther wanted all of his heirs to have a family name,

"I have a son you know?" Arthur said, "His name is Merlin. You remind me of him."

"Emyrs is not you biological son though." the boy said quietly.

"Oh, I see," Arthur said, "So you have magic too?"

"No, sire. But I have a brother with magic but my family's gone now. The young warlock is lucky to have you."

Arthur frowned. His heart ached for the boy. Only a small child and had no family. Arthur kneeled down Henry seeing his dark brown eyes but Henry started to talk,

"But before I leave, I have to show you something." Henry said. Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"Show me what?"

The boy smiled and everything went dark.

* * *

Arthur sworn he had feel off a horse. His head burned as whole his body ached. Arthur didn't want to open his eyes because of the bright sun burning.

"Art!" someone's whispered harshly, Arthur hit his hand on his head groaning, but the voice came again more harshly,"Arthur!"

It was a woman's voice. It sounded soft but full if stress. Arthur opened his eyes finding himself laying on a double cot that was filled with fur. The room was small and tit this room was very peasant like.

"Arthur!" a woman's voice whispered harshly. Arthur tried to follow the voice but there were about four children sleeping on the floor cuddling together with animal fur covering their body.

Arthur went to another room that was separated from a fabric hanging from the ceiling. A woman was by a pot stirring stew. The woman long curly black hair was pulled back the same way as... Guinevere. She looked just like her. But twenty years older.

She looked tired and gained an couple pounds. Arthur started to get worried. Would this be his life in the future? As felt touched his face feeling a beard has grown, he felted disguised.

"Gwen? Where are we?"

The woman giggled, "Art we lived her for eighteen years. Remember? We moved here after Merlin turned into a newborn and Uther wanted to kill Merlin?"

Arthur gasped softly, "What? Gwen what's going on?"

The woman smile turn side down and grabbed a piece of paper that laid on the table, "It's Merlin. He ran away. He remembers now, in the letter, he said. I know this would happen when he came of age but he is still our son."

"Where do you think he's heading?"

"You know him better than I do. Besides I want him home before the children get worried."

"The children?" Arthur cried loudly. Gwen hushed harshly with her finger, "What is wrong with you today! I know your old but you not that old to lose your memory!"

"Huh, right." Arthur mumbled,

"Papa? Mama?" a soft voice cried wiping her eyes with her hands. "Where's brother?" Gwen gave the girl a smile,

"He went to play go hide and seek, darling."

"Can I play?" The girl said excitedly. Arthur looked the mini version of Gwen, "Course, you can come and play," Arthur said, (hoping she knew where Merlin was)

"But get dressed and clean off before alright?"

"But I washed last week? Remember?"

"Please?" Arthur asked softly. The girl whined, "Yes, papa."

Gwen gave a small chuckle as she start to cook the dough, "You know even your not prince anymore you still sure act like one."

Arthur frowned, "What about my father?"

"Still king remember?" Gwen asked, "Now go and find Merlin before Morgana's men find him!"

So in the future Arthur and Gwen runaway with Merlin and raise him as their own and had more children and Morgana is still alive and Uther is still alive. This was not the plan that Arthur was hoping for. He was hoping that Baby Merlin would become grown Merlin and baby Merlin would be declared dead.

* * *

Arthur decided waited for the girl outside as he waited an old crippled man came up to him with a big smile,

"Mornin' Art! Ain't you work'n today?" a older man asked cheerfully,

Arthur shook his head, "No, I'm waiting for my... um... daughter. Merlin went missing so we're going to look for him to see if he's okay." Arthur smile, daughter... what a weird feeling, Arthur thought.

The old man chuckled, "Which daughter? Alice or Ygraine?" Arthur smiled. His daughter was named after Gwen's mother and another named after his mother.

"I forget which one!" Arthur said trying to joke around. The old man laughed, "You lot are hilarious. Well I hope you find your Merlin boy. He's the kindest in this village and it would be dreadful to not have Merlin around."

"Papa! I'm ready!" The little girl said then turned to the elder man, " Hello, Lucius! How are you?"

"Excellent, thank you! I hope your doing well Alice. Well if your looking for your brother I saw him heading to the boarder of Camelot. He said he wanted to see an old friend. Gaius or something."

Arthur groaned, looking at Alice, "Hey Al, I need you to stay with mother alright. I promise I be back alright?" The girl nodded,

"Yes, papa."

Arthur turned to the older man, "Do you have a horse?"

"Sure thang, it's at the stable. She is over there at the right." the old man said pointing to the hoarse barn,

"Thank you!" Arthur said, "I promise you I'll repay you."

Lucius smiled, "No worries, just go and find your son."

Arthur never felt so scared before. He wasn't scared for himself but for Merlin. Even if Arthur was now in his thirties or forties as a peasant by becoming into Merlin's son, he felt scared of losing him.

Once he made if to the boarder he saw Merlin crossing the land boarder of the three kingdoms who three met. It was the older Merlin, his eyes were still humongous as his pale olive skin would reflect from the sun.

Arthur started to yell, "Merlin! Come back here!"

His voice felt horse as Merlin seemed to be storming off angrily, "Myrddin Ambrosius Pendragon get back here now!" Arthur yelled, not knowing why he said that. He never knew Merlin even had a full name. Merlin was just Merlin.

Merlin stopped walking away from Arthur as he came closer,

"Merlin," Arthur said softly, "What in God's name a you doing?" The raven haired boy frowned. He looked upset,

"Your not my father, aren't you?" Merlin asked, "I knew Gwen isn't my biological mother by how dark she is and so with my siblings. I'm not even suppose to be a boy." Arthur knew what he was talking about, Merlin's past.

"Look, Merlin your mother and I knew this was coming," Arthur said, remembering what Gwen said about knowing Merlin would find out soon,

"It's just we were afraid that we would lose you. That you wouldn't love us anymore because we weren't, your parents first I guess."

Merlin sniffed as he played with the grass from the dirt, "I don't understand. I didn't remember anything till last night and I remembered a witch turning me into a baby and Gaius and my mother. Everything,"

Arthur put his arm around Merlin's shoulder trying to comfort him, "Merlin, why were you going to Camelot? You know it's forbidden in our home."

Merlin ears started to turn dark red, "I want to see where I came from. I need to know. Before I can fully trust you again."

Arthur nodded sadly feeling rejected. Why was he feeling this way? He never felt a fatherly sense before. He felt he had to help Merlin throughout this struggle,

"You know, Merlin. I don't know if Gwen and I ever told you this but people who have magic are waiting for your return. They believe you will rule Camelot and be the greatest king," Arthur said looking at the young boy, Arthur chuckled, "well I'm going to be the first greatest but you can be second."

Merlin chuckled, "Thank you, father. I just wish I can see Uther and make peace. I am his grandson after all."

Arthur smiled, "You know what, if you go home to your mother who is making bread and stew for your birthday and worried sick about you also Alice really wants to play with you, but if you do I go and talk to Uther."

Merlin smiled and hugged his adoptive father, "Thank you so much!"

Arthur laughed, "Yeah, yeah just tell your mother I have a surprise, yeah? And then we can talk about your past as much you like."

Merlin nodded, "Deal!" The boy ran back to the village as fast he could. Arthur laughed mumbling to himself, "Even now Merlin hasn't changed."

* * *

Alice ran to her older brother, Merlin as soon she saw him walking past the horse stables, "Merlin! You're back! Papa found you, yeah?"

"Yeah, papa found me. Where's mama?"

"Inside, she's crying Merlin and Henry, Will, and Alice and me try to make her feel better but she's sad!"

Merlin put the little girl on the floor, "I'll be right back."

Merlin ran the cottage finding Gwen, his mother on a chair crying, "Mother!"

"Oh, Merlin!" Gwen cried giving him a hug, "I thought we lost you! I was so worried! Never do that again young man!"

"Mother," the boy whined, "I'm fine and you shouldn't be I have magic that protects me." Gwen grinned, holding Merlin's shoulders,

"Well, eat up alright? I want you finish your chores and help me with Henry, I fear his illness is getting worse."

Merlin nodded, "Yes, mother."

Arthur passed the kingdom walls feeling nervous and weakened by seeing the look of Camelot. It looked the same but the way people acted was so different from his time being prince.

A few knights ran to Arthur, "Sire, is that you?" an older Leon asked with a smile on his face. Arthur smiled looking at his knight friend,

"Hell!" another knight shouted with glee, "We though you were dead for years!" Arthur smiled guessing it was Gwaine from the hard smell of alcohol and an old face acting like a child.

Arthur smirked feeling his mouth grin, "I came here to talk to my father about my son, Merlin. Even if Merlin does have magic doesn't mean he's evil."

Leon frowned, "We know. After you left Uther has been broken. Unable to give a woman children. The King thought you were dead."

"Also Uther had been ill towards Camelot." added Gwaine, "I knew he wasn't the best guy to be with but I didn't know he would be God dam awful,"

"I told Merlin that I would make peace with my father. He feels its his fault that..." Arthur sighed painfully. Gwaine looked at Leon with a frown,

"Merlin, your son?" Gwaine asked, "He is Merlin isn't he? The Merlin with the big ears and that goofy grin. We, knights and servants know, we went to Merlin's mother's home finding she's been dead for two months before and Merlin hasn't been seen."

Arthur nodded softly with a sad grin on his face, "Merlin, yeah, that's our Merlin." The knights grinned like as if Father Christmas was here, "I need to speak to my father. I just hope he's alright with my marriage with Guinevere."

Arthur came into his father's bedroom finding the old man writing on a document with maps covering the desk. Within the maps had crossed marks of different villages around the four kingdoms. Arthur assumed it was maps looking for him.

"Father?" he said slowly, couldn't breathe. The old man looked at Arthur as if he was back from the dead. Uther didn't look happy nor sad but angry. The old man looked thinner but stronger with scars all over his body,

"Where have you been?" He growled not fully looking Arthur in the eye. Arthur's lips curled,

"Raising a farm with my wife and five children." Arthur said calmly.

Uther's face hardened, "Five?"

"Yes," Arthur nodded, "Um I have three sons and two daughters. They are very intelligent children, father. They can read and write. I taught all of my sons how to be a knight."

"I asked you why are you here," Uther said remaining cold.

Arthur closed his eyes, "Today is my oldest son's birthday. His name is Merlin and..."

Uther growled cutting Arthur off, "I told you to not to raise that boy! He changed you! By believing that witchcraft is good! He's brainwashing you Arthur! And your wife is she a witch also?"

Arthur started to remember things he never remembered. When he and Gwen married or when all four children were born. Or when Merlin said his first word "papa". Arthur started to realize that his future might not be queen and kings but his life was perfect.

But destiny wanted Merlin and Arthur to save Camelot. It was this time.

"No! Leave my wife out of this!" Arthur growled, "Merlin wants to know you! As a child he's always asked me how great you were and he looked up to you! He wants his grandfather to love him."

"He's not natural heir also your wife is not a princess nor a lady!"

"Neither am I! I am not a prince or lord and yet you want me back. Besides my wife's brother is a knight of Camelot and she is very wise and knows more things than I do." Arthur shouted,

"I came here to make peace with you. To show you that my son isn't evil. I mean I was born by magic and yet you still love me."

But everything went dark...

* * *

Arthur opens his eyes. His body was still numb from the frozen bitter cold but blankets were piled on him.

The small boy looked like an angel. His face was glowing as his brown eyes turned bright blue. He no longer looked dirty. The boy smiled showing his teeth,

"My name is Henry Pendragon, before I had to go to my afterlife I need to see you tell that your future must change."

Arthur touched the boy's cheek, "Why, what killed you?"

"I've been ill my whole life. Only magic could save me but no one knew. My other brother was killed during battle and my sisters married off with other peasants but Merlin stayed loyal to you and became next heir to throne but Morgana killed Merlin and became queen. Morgana must be killed."

Arthur struggled to breath, "Then you won't exist!" cried Arthur. Henry smiled,

"We will, unless you don't marry mama, though. You have less that four hours before Merlin turns into a newborn and Morgana will take full control of Emyrs."

Arthur didn't speak respond. He felt scared for his future... His future children for Gwen.

"Don't worry, papa. I have faith in you." Henry kissed his father's cheek, as disappeared into the air with a smaller on his face.

"Sweet dreams, papa."

And Arthur's world went black again...

* * *

Good? Bad? Hated it? Loved it? Any ideas for the next chapter? Like my bunny? Please review! Thanks!

**( \_/ )**

**(='.'=) - it's a bunny! **

**(")_(")**


End file.
